Pretty Woman
by Kana-23
Summary: Los Winchester están cazando un nido de vampiros, todo va bien, muchos decapitados y solo un ultimo "viejo" por aniquilar; Pero algo no sale bien al terminar el trabajo... "En cuanto se acercó lo suficiente a Sam –el cual seguía petrificado en su sitio– se dio cuenta de algo ¿Acaso Sam estaba más alto?" No Wincest
1. Chapter 1

**PRETTY WOMAN**

 **Esta historia fue una idea random que salio de mi pequeña imouto-chan Kazeshiro-sama y su servidora, nuestro fangirlismo y amor tsundere hacia Dean Winchester dio este resultado, si bien no sera muy largo no sera de publicación muy seguida, sin mas preámbulos admiren que tan bitches podemo ser con los hermanitos Winchester.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Este fic es meramente por diversión, puede ocasionar ataques de ansiedad e ira, ya que las aoutoras son muy hijas de puta con los protagonistas; leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

Parte I

– ¡Yo iré por aquí! ¡Tú rodéalo Sam! – gritó Dean mientras recargaba su ballesta.

Sam asintió, alzando y recargando su machete al hombro y se fue por su lado.

Ya habían estado demasiado tiempo detrás de ese nido de vampiros como para dejar ir de buenas a primeras al "padre". Era una oportunidad que no desperdiciarían por nada, y aún menos después de que éste había caído en la trampa.

Dean siguió el rastro del vampiro, el muy idiota se había escabullido en el granero, y a pesar de estar envenenado como estaba, con sangre de hombre muerto, el bastardo aún podía seguir moviéndose y continuar siendo lo bastante rápido como para no subestimarlo.

Prestó atención a su entorno, teniendo lista su ballesta para disparar como desquiciado en cualquier ocasión, viendo a pocos pasos la entrada del granero. Pensó que, si la sangre del viejo muerto no tuvo el efecto esperado, el vampiro en cuestión debía de ser muy antiguo como para resistir de semejante manera, así que debían tener mucho cuidado, ya que, a pesar de que podría encontrarse lento, no dejaba de ser letal.

Aguardó unos milisegundos en la entrada, viendo la boca de lobo –oscura y peligrosa– que le aguardaba a solo un paso. Sabía que debían cazar a ese maldito fuera como fuera. Ya llevaba una larga estela de muerte tras de sí y a Dean eso sí que le tocaba las bolas de sobremanera. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Dean ingresó al granero con la firme convicción de cargarse al malnacido.

Por otro lado, Sam rodeaba el granero en la oscuridad, corriendo y esquivando obstáculos. Maldijo en voz baja cuando su respiración se tornó acelerada. Debía admitir que aquel lugar era más grande de lo que aparentaba, así que debía seguir con cautela, rápido pero siempre alerta.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta trasera, vigiló ambos costado, ideando una forma rápida y eficaz para ingresar. Sonrió de medio lado cuando llegó a la conclusión de que, para poder entrar simplemente debía darle una buena patada al mejor estilo de las series policiacas que a Dean le sacaban de casillas, pero algo le impidió el paso, rebotándolo contra el duro suelo. Era como si un campo de fuerza surcara el granero y le impedía entrar.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo.

Temió por la seguridad de Dean.

Esta vez, se levantó con cuidado, y palpó con ojo crítico esa extraña pared que no le permitía pasar. Sabía que era magia, de eso estaba más que seguro…

¿Acaso habían caído en una trampa?

Empezó a patear y golpearla la maldita puerta como un loco, gritando el nombre de Dean. Sabía que algo muy malo iba a sucederle a su hermano, su instinto se lo decía a gritos.

– ¡DEAN!

––––

Como era de esperarse, el lugar carecía de luz, pero eso no evitó que Dean y sus instintos de cazador se cargaran con el " _hijo de puta_ ". Una buena flecha impregnada de sangre de muerto y una decapitación limpia, fue satisfactorio. Estaba cansado y adolorido, sí que había sido un día largo.

Tronó un poco su cuello, y se giró dispuesto a salir del granero, y ahí fue cuando vio a Sam venir a lo lejos. Jadeando como si estuviera corriendo una maratón. Vio que alzó su mirada y gritó su nombre, mirando con ojos preocupados a todos lados. Por su parte, Dean, notando que él aún se encontraba en la oscuridad del granero, decidió avanzar hacia Sam para reclamarle su lentitud.

– ¡Maldita sea Sam! ¡Corres como abuela! – Gruñó – ¡Termine matando ese hijo de puta yo solo! –exclamó victorioso. –… Pero fue demasiado fácil, ahora que lo pienso. ¡El muy imbécil se me quedo viendo como si fuera un bicho raro!

En cuanto Dean fue tocado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana del granero Sam freno en seco, mirando con ojos de plato a Dean. Tal como lo había presentido, a su " _hermano_ " la había pasado algo malo, muy pero muy malo y no se lo creería si no hubiera sucedido frente a sus propios ojos.

Por otro lado, Dean camino hacia Sammy, quería salir ya de ese maldito granero que olía a todo menos a flores.

Quería limpiar el lugar y largarse lo más pronto de allí; estaba de buen humor a pesar de estar cansado y tener algo de hambre, pero eso se solucionaría en cuanto llegara al motel de turno en el que se encontraban hospedando en ese momento, se diera una ducha con agua caliente… una muy larga. Que se joda Sam, ¿quién lo mandaba a correr como anciana?; Ah, y comiera esa hamburguesa doble queso y tocino que casualmente tuvo la precaución de comparar antes de salir a la cacería, no estaría caliente pero aún seguiría fresca y deliciosa esperando por él.

Se daría un premio con una buena cerveza por listo.

En cuanto se acercó lo suficiente a Sam –el cual seguía petrificado en su sitio– se dio cuenta de algo ¿Acaso Sam estaba más alto?

– ¡Chico, no sé cómo jodidos sigues creciendo con tanto pasto que comes!– Se quejó, esperando la usual respuesta sarcástica de Sam. Pero éste no le replicó absolutamente nada, solo se quedó viéndolo fijamente con cara de idiota, lo cual lógicamente mandó al traste su buen humor.

¿Qué demonios le picó?

– ¿Qué mierda miras Samantha?– preguntó Dean de mala gana, exasperado ante la mirada de total desconcierto que su hermano le brindaba.

Éste solo carraspeo, se froto los ojos como si intentara despertar de un mal sueño, empezó a exhalar grandes cantidades de oxigeno de manera que no se notara tanto el ataque próximo que estaba por darle. Dean no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Sam intentaba controlarse para no entrar en pánico, pero ¿Por qué?

– ¿D–Dean?

¿Porque se refería a él como si no lo reconociera?

Claro que era él en todo su adorable esplendor. Lleno de sudor y algo de sangre en la ropa, pero era él.

– ¿Qué sucede Sam?

Pero en cuanto hablo y escucho su propia voz, sintió que toda su sangre se iba a sus pies.

¿Eso que escucho era él?

¿Desde cuando sonaba como una chica?

Su cerebro empezó a unir engranajes, la extraña mirada que le dio el vampiro antes de morir, el extraño " _crecimiento_ " –si es que se podía más– de Sam, el por qué sentía que los pantalones le quedaban de un momento a otro más grandes… NO, maldita sea, todo menos eso.

Empezó a palpar su rostro, el cual era más fino. Su mandíbula se había suavizado y no había rastro de la sexy barba de dos días que llevaba hasta ese momento. Miró sus manos –no supo cómo su anillo no había caído–, eran más delgadas y tenía unas delicadas muñecas –muñecas de nena–. Y como todo hombre que se enfrentaba a tal situación, mando sus manos al pecho, y entonces se encontró con un par de chicas que sabía que nunca habían estado allí –bueno habían estado sobre él, pero no con él–. Ahogó un jadeo de horror.

… si tenía pechos.

– ¡JODIDA MIERDA, SAM!– Gritó Dean víctima del pánico, su voz sonando más aguda de lo que jamás imagino. Eso simplemente no podía ser real.

– ¡D–Dean, cálmate un momento!– pidió Sam, tratando de reconfortar a su… ¿hermano? lo cual no era fácil teniendo en cuenta que estaba al borde de un masivo ataque de nervios ante semejante situación.

" _Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala_ " se repetía constantemente el mayor, logrando algo que ni él había creído posible: calmarse. Era como verlo cuando entraba en pánico por _Baby_ , pero peor.

Por otro lado, Dean intentó conservarse con cabeza fría, pensando que quizás no todo estaba tan mal, tal vez aún se encontraba allí… Así que con lentitud dirigió una mano entre sus pantalones –los cuales le quedaba tan sueltos que era un milagro que aún no se le hubiesen caído– buscando algo que posiblemente, pudiera darle un poco de alivio, " _Vamos, vamos… vamos_ " repetía una y otra vez mentalmente dándose ánimos " _Solo un poco más y… Oh…"_

Dean, presa del horror volteó a ver a Sam con una expresión que hizo que el otro quedara frio en su sitio. La situación era más que grave si Dean llegaba a mirarlo de esa manera. Así que hizo lo más sensato que se le pudo ocurrir en aquellos escasos segundo, retrocedió unos pasos, dándole a Dean un poco más de espacio, esperando que aquello que…

– ¡ _ **AAAAAAHHHHH!**_ – fue el grito desgarrador que escuchó en todo el lugar.

….Ah, ahí estaba.

Dean se había enfrentado en su vida a muchas situaciones tan aterradoras, que hasta el más experimentado soldado hubiera hecho que se cagara en los pantalones. Pero esto era otro nivel, entró en auténtico y palpable pánico. En el estado de terror más puro que nunca pudiese imaginar. Dean no dejaba de maldecir y golpear cosas, como si con ellas pudiese encontrar a su " _amigo perdido_ ".

Sam, por su parte, no sabía qué hacer, así que solo intentaba aplacar la ira de Dean sin muchos resultados. Ahora era él quien entraba en pánico ante esa pequeña furia que era su _"hermana_ ".

–––

Castiel se encontraba en sus asuntos –ya saben cosas de ángel– cuando sintió que algo no andaba bien con los Winchester, en especial con Dean. Algo terrible le había ocurrido al mayor para sentir esa perturbación en la fuerza –si muy Star Wars– así que decidió bajar de su blanca nube a ver que sucedía a los chicos, a los cuales nunca les sobraba un poco de su muy estimada y humilde ayuda angelical.

Cuando los localizo y apareció en el lugar –con esos _pufs_ que causan paros cardiacos– la escena que presencio no pudo dejarlo más desconcertado. Castiel normalmente vivía en constantes confusiones desde que conoce a los Winchester, así que ya es rutinario, pero esta vez era realmente extraño, de ese nivel de rareza el cual sabes que es aceptable que no sepas que mierda sucede y los demás no te juzgarán.

Castiel con su expresiva cara de nada, alzó una ceja ante la escena.

Había una chica allí, y esta llevaba puesta ropa que al parecer era de Dean porque le quedaba dos tallas más grandes. Tenía el cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros. Era "bonita", como decían los humanos –Castiel, necesariamente no precisaba de estándares– pero gritaba palabrotas tan grandes que harían sonrojar a un marinero, y arrojaba cosas intentando aliviar su ira. Al parecer era de temperamento muy fuerte.

Se acercó hasta Sam, el cual solo observaba sin saber cómo actuar con gesto de terror, como la joven despotricaba contra los ancestro de alguien quien no conocía. Pero desde esa distancia, Castiel notó algo curioso, se dio cuenta que la chica no era otra persona sino Dean. Su aura lo delataba, y a pesar de que su cuerpo era diferente -y difícilmente reconocible- estaba completamente seguro de que era el Winchester mayor.

Se disponía a preguntar el porqué de la situación cuando Sam, con el rostro acongojado, sus ojos de cachorrito y total desesperación le dijo:

– ¡Cass has alguna de tus cosas de ángel! ¡PERO CALMALO POR FAVOR!

Castiel, aún sin tener sus respuestas a una pregunta que ni siquiera alcanzo a hacer, decidió acceder a la petición de Sam y ni corto ni perezoso, apareció frente a Dean, y poso su mano en la frente de la ahora chica e hizo que callera desmayada en los brazos de su hermano menor.

Este definitivamente había sido un día muy largo.

Despertó por culpa de un maldito rayo de luz que se coló en las cortinas del sucio motel donde se quedaron esta vez.

La noche anterior había sido de locos, en su vida volvería a combinar hamburguesas, pie de manzana, costillas BBQ y esa jarra de cerveza alemana que le ofreció esa sexy morena en el restaurant.

Busco a su hermano con la mirada y no lo vio por ningún lado, debió salir por el desayuno. Se restregó los ojos.

Había tenido una pesadilla tan horrible la noche anterior que se sentía un poco aturdido como para levantarse de una buena vez, pero sabía que si seguía, Sam lo jodería hasta tocarle los huevos así que decidió levantarse y cumplir con el llamado de la naturaleza. Retiró las cobijas y entro casi corriendo al baño, ni se miró al espejo. Aún tenía el sueño encima, solo le preocupaba orinar lo antes posible, subió el bizcocho de la taza y cuando se disponía a sacar al pequeño Dean…

-¡SANTA MADRE DE -… AAAAHHH!

Por poco y Sam deja caer el desayuno, ese grito había significado solo una cosa: su " _hermano_ " había despertado.

Cass había revisado a un inconsciente Dean, buscando la causa por la cual el cuerpo del mayor había experimentado tal cambio, pero este se encontraba más saludable que nunca, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a aquel cuerpo, así que Sam le sugirió que investigara un poco en el cielo para ver si alguien podría darle una respuesta a tan perturbador hecho, y aunque Castiel hubiera preferido esperar a que Dean reaccionara, necesitaban averiguar lo más pronto posible que le sucedía al cuerpo del mayor, así que partió en busca de respuestas de " _alto nivel_ ".

Sam literalmente arrojo la puerta del baño para que Dean lo dejase pasar, este se encontraba en completo estado de shock ante el espejo, tenía su camisa de dormir que antes se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso, ahora le quedaba 3 tallas más grande y le llegaba a mitad de los muslos (Sam se las tuvo que ingeniar para vestirlo con los ojos cerrados, no es que nunca hubiera visto una mujer desnuda, es que le era perturbador saber que "esa chica" era su hermano).

–Dean…. Hermano

Se sintió raro al llamarla así pero era lo más adecuado ante la situación, después de todo Cass le confirmo que seguía siendo el mismo Dean solo que con sexo diferente.

–Sé que esto es raro pero te ayudare en lo que sea que necesites– "El" mayor no respondió, solo se seguía viendo en el espejo estupefacto ante la imagen que reflejaba el mismo, estuvo así como por dos minutos aproximadamente y sin que Sam se lo esperar Dean se quitó la ropa y quedo completamente desnuda delante de él.

– Maldición Sammy...- gimoteó en un tono que Sam no supo interpretar -¡Soy jodidamente ardiente!– dijo Dean mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba su perfecto y respingado trasero.

Sam solo se tapaba los ojos con la mano como un niño chiquito frente a la situación que lo enfrento su hermano.

Definitivamente era lo más incómodo que le había tocado enfrentar en su vida

– ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Dean, ponte algo de ropa ahora mismo!– Solo pudo decir mientras se giraba con una expresión de asco y le daba la espalda.

Joder, era su " _hermana_ " después de todo. Aquello era perturbador.

Dean pareció seguir en su mundo, por lo cual Sam tomó la sabia decisión de salir de ahí, luego de azotar la puerta.

Tomando un largo respiro, y haciendo un conteo del 1 al 100, Sam decidió ir sirviendo lo que había traído para el desayuno, mientras Dean tomaba un baño, en lo cual se tomó su tiempo, estaba conociendo su nuevo cuerpo -demasiado a opinión de su hermano- Sam definitivamente no quería saber que pasaba allá adentro.

Cuando Dean salió, después de media hora en la ducha, se vistió como mejor pudo con su ropa. Estaban en principios de invierno y no quería empeorar su situación con una neumonía, pero lógicamente esta le quedaba enorme, parecía, a palabras de Sam, que la ropa lo llevara a él y no al revés. Dean tomó asiento en la destartalada mesa en la que Sam había acomodado el desayuno, y su hermano le imitó poniéndose en el otro extremo, ambos se dispusieron a comer con lentitud, bueno, en realidad solo Sam lo hacía. Dean parecía querer atragantarse con el desayuno.

Finalmente terminaron –en realidad Sam termino, Dean hacia bastante había engullido su desayuno- Salieron rumbo al centro comercial con Baby; decidieron hacer nota mental de lo que necesitaba: un par de chaquetas camisas y jeans, nada del otro mundo, pero no dejaba de ser incómodo lo último que completaba la fresa del pastel - tampoco por muy candente que estuviera su nuevo cuerpo pensaba quedarse así toda la vida, el pequeño Dean jamás sería remplazado-

Bueno como si nunca hubiera utilizado "ese tipo de ropa" para chica…

Eso jamás debería saberlo Sam, primero se dejaría torturar en el infierno – de nuevo - antes de acepar eso frente a su hermanito.

Para cuando llegaron a ritmo de Whiskey In The Jar de Metallica y aparcaron en el sótano del centro comercial se cruzaron con un par de hombres que se quedaron viendo los pechos de Dean – no pudo negar que se sintió sucio ante esas miradas – Se disponía de decirles de hasta que se iban a morir pero Sam se paró frente a él de forma protectora mientras les daba una de sus mejores miradas asesinas, los sujetos se alejaron ante la sutil amenaza de semejante mastodonte que custodiaba a la chica.

Era oficial necesitaba ropa interior en especial sujetadores, el par de amigas que ahora poseía era como decirlo sin ser muy rustico, eran bastante… "atrayentes", nada más con lo que había sucedido hace un momento lo dejaba más que claro. Pero Dean estaba más que renuente a la idea de utilizar ropa de chica, por más que protesto y maldijo finalmente Sam lo convenció en ir a comprar "algo de su talla", no podía andar por ahí semi–desnudo.

Dean y Sam llegaron finalmente a la tienda de ropa interior femenina, y como todo hombre de pelo en pecho la duda los ataco apenas pusieron un pie en ese lugar, había tantas cosas que no sabían por dónde empezar, finalmente Sam tomo determinación y literalmente arrastro a Dean al fondo de la tienda, debían conseguir primero: Sujetadores. Tomo el primero que encontró en un estante a su izquierda y se lo mostro a su hermano con cara de "Toma esto de una vez y larguémonos ya".

–¡Ni lo sueñes Sam, no me voy a poner eso y mucho menos de ese color! Además no creo que sea de mi talla – Acuno sus pechos entre sus manos y sacudiéndolas un poco, Sam quería darse un tiro ante este acto de su hermano, tomo el sujetador para analizarlo – No, definitivamente no lo son– Dijo con la mandíbula apretada y con un sujetador rosa en la mano –Además solo se quitarlos, no ponerlos– insinuó "el" mayor subiendo y bajando las cejas con una expresión graciosa mientras Sam solo pudo verlo de manera reprobatoria.

–Buenas tardes– les saludo con una sonrisa una linda vendedora de cabello corto –¿En qué puedo colaborarles? ¿Buscan algo en especial? Tenemos promoción en lencería el día de hoy, para que le haga un lindo regalo a su novia – Dijo la vendedora, mientras veía a Dean buscando algo más "acorde" a él, Sam soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza – Disculpa, pero ella es mi herman…a, solo la estoy acompañando– La chica alzo una ceja y sin pudor alguno e hizo un escaneo visual de pies a cabeza – No hay problema, también podría ser un lindo chico, digo regalo a una chica… Claro si lo así lo desea… –

Esto último se lo dijo de forma sugerente, Dean solo pudo bufar sabía que con lo mojigato que podría ser Sam lo más seguro es que dejara escapar semejante invitación) Decidió seguir adelante en su "búsqueda implacable" mientras Sammy se conseguía un ligue – o lo arruinaba, como era de costumbre - y al fin encontró algo que lo sacaría de apuros: SUJETADORES DEPORTIVOS! A y unas bragas, joder esas cosas sí que eran cómodas.

Tomo un par de color negro y blanco que se veían de su talla y se los llevó al vestier, debía comprobar que fueran la talla adecuada – no quería morir asfixiado por un sujetador asesino – Se los coloco y se miró al espejo, Joder sí que era sexy, aun con esos sujetadores.

No pensaba comprar encaje, primero muerto.

Salió en busca de Sam para pagar y largarse, tanta ropa lo agobiaba; lo encontró sentado en un pug de esos que se deforman cuando te sientas, hacia caras intentando buscar comodidad en el jodido mueble, pareciera que lo hubieran sentado en un montón de mierda – Que pasa Sam? ¿Acaso tu enorme trasero no puede salir del mojón de dinosaurio? – El menor solo pudo lanzarle su mejor mirada de "Vete al infierno" mientras al fin pudo levantarse del endemoniado sofá deforme.

\- Ya tienes lo que necesitas "Deanna"? – Se mofo Sam, él también podía jugar el mismo juego – Ja ja ja muy graciosa Samantha, si ya tengo lo necesario, ahora vamos por el resto, estoy cansado de estar subiéndome los pantalones cada cinco minutos ¿cómo hacen esos sujetos que se creen con "swag" para caminar un par de metros sin caerse? -

Siguieron con lo que faltaban en el resto de tiendas, comprando lo que necesitaba Dean para su nuevo cuerpo. Un par de jeans y camisetas de viejas bandas - esas que si son cool - y unas cuantas chaquetas, fue un día de pesadilla para ambos Winchester, como odiaban la compras, en especial Sam por tener que esperar a que su "hermana" encontrara lo que le gustara, mientras él tenía que soportar el acoso de una alguna vendedora o… vendedor, sentado en alguna silla incomoda o peor aún de pie con todas esas malditas bolsas mientras "ella" se las daba de supermodelo; Dean estaba al tanto de ello por ende se demoraba más de lo necesario, sacaba ropa a montones para llevar solo la primera que había visto o en el peor de los casos nada, Sammy solo le daba su mejor cara de perra - si Sam, sufre un poco conmigo -

Finalmente salieron del centro comercial con unas cuantas bolsas de compra y se dirigieron a almorzar, sus sistemas había soportado más de lo que podían con ello. Decidieron partir esa misma noche, debían ir detrás de otro caso, aun si Dean no hubiera recuperado su pene los monstruos aún estaban al acecho y no se iban a cazar solos – A palabra de la misma rubia, en cierta manera volver al ruedo era terapéutico para el -

 **¿Creen que el "Pequeño Dean" vuelva a casa? ¿Sera que las autoras de este fic somos muy safadas? Se aceptan criticas, tomatazos y posibles exorcismos.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Parte II**

Había cosas que Dean no se explicaba, como el, ahora hecho, de que tenía pechos, y nos precisamente porque fuera transexual. Incluso el haber estado probándose ropa femenina, de manera humillante le hacía sentir como si se travistiera. Pero, hablando en serio.

¿Quién iba a decir que a pesar de ser mujer aún conservaba su fuerza de macho?

-Ya te dije que lo sentía. ¡No es como si en realidad lo hubiera hecho a propósito, Sammy!

La expresión en la linda cara femenina de Dean le decía que "No, no lo hice a propósito ¿Pero a que ha estado bueno?". Sam solo se tapó el ojo morado con una compresa fría que había tenido que comprar en alguna farmacia clandestina, porque el golpe había dolido, y mucho.

Internamente, muy muy muy al fondo contemplaba la idea de echarse a llorar por el porrazo, pero estaba el hecho de que Sam había soportado _peores_ cosas. Así que, tomando ánimos de donde no los tenía, había tenido que tragarse todo ese dolor y darse unas palmaditas mentales en la espalda, y animarse para seguir adelante.

Aunque justo ahora ignoraba a Dean como un crío, aplicándole la ley del hielo.

-¡Sammy!

Él día de ayer ambos habían llegado a un pueblo perdido en la nada porque, luego de partir la noche anterior, ambos estaban jodidamente agotados y hambrientos. Eso, y que Baby también necesitaba darse un buen trago en alguna gasolinera, cortesía de Dean. Lo que su nena quiera, él se lo dará.

El desayuno/almuerzo había sido magistral; en realidad estaban tan desesperados por llenar su estómago que poco o nada prestaron atención a lo que comían, ya que solo se encargaban de engullirla (aunque Sam, como la recatada nena que era, comía con más educación, a criterios de Dean).

El lugar era tan original como otros de los cientos de restaurantes que habían encontrado en algún pueblito desértico en busca de asilo. Las misma ventanas mal limpiadas y los mismo ventiladores colgantes de techo, Dean se preguntaba que tipo de moda era esa. No es que despreciara el hecho de que le hayan servido una buena hamburguesa doble de queso con una ración extra de papas fritas y un buen tarro de cerveza; Pero pensaba que debían haber algo de originalidad en ese sitio aparte de aquella pared llena de botellas coleccionables de Jack Daniel's de hace siglos que Dean contemplaba tan interesadamente desde que llegaron... Era eso o a la camarera que las estaba limpiando desde hace 15 minutos y que la primera vez que había venido allí, le había mandado a freír espárragos.

Sam apostaba a que era lo segundo, es eso o que su amada laptop se jodiera.

-Dean ¿Podrías disimular?

Dean giro la cabeza hasta donde Sam le llamaba; tanto la comisura de sus labios como una de sus mejillas estaban llenas de salsa. Samuel solo torció en gesto en desagrado.

-¿Disimular qué? -habló con la boca llena, y a pesar de que le costó un poco entender, Sam comprendió.

-Tu sabes muy bien _qué_ \- quería añadir "so idiota", pero no estaba de ánimos para pelear con su hermano... Hermana... Bueno, con Dean, no podía imaginar que sucedería si se encontrasen con Charlie en esos momentos.

Dean puso ojos en blanco y luego bufo con fastidio, diciendo entre dientes algo que sonó como un "aguafiestas". Pero lo bueno es que a la final Dean no siguió viendo perturbadoramente las piernas de la camarera. Sam se felicito internamente por poner orden en esa relación.

Luego de comer y pagar -y evitar que Dean intentara coquetear con otra chica-, ambos se embarcaron a buscar a Baby y luego salir de ese lugar.

-Hey, ya vengo. Iré al baño- Dijo Sam. Dean solo asintió y siguió su camino hasta el auto.

Cuando llego paso una mano por el techo del Impala con cariño. Poniendo una cara que sólo su Baby se merecía.

-Hola nena... Papá ya llego - musitó, dándole unas palmaditas a la superficie con cariño. Rebusco las llaves en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y al no encontrarlas, intento en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Fue entrando en pánico cuando no sintió nada en ellos. Miro con ojos abiertos a todos lados como si estas fueran a saltar por arte de magia hacia sus manos, pero obviamente no iba a funcionar para su desgracia-.

-¡Me lleva el demo...!

-Oye, ¿Esto es tuyo? - Dean casi se disloca el cuello de lo rápido que volteo, sintió una leve molestia, pero fue dejada de lado cuando vio las llaves guindando entre los dedos de un sujeto calvo, con pintas de motero y sin camisa, el epítome del mal gusto, junto a otros dos sujetos que al parecer intentaban verse malotes al lado del calvo.

¡Ave María Purísima! - ¡Oh joder, si! - chillo entre una mezcla de alivio, emoción y mucho agradecimiento. Internamente Dean odió lo desesperada y chillona que se oía su voz, pero al ser un problema que vinculaba a Baby le valió madres.

-Toma- el sujeto le entregó las llaves - Deberías tener más cuidado, gatita. No es cualquier auto el que tienes allí -

Los otros tipos se rieron como si el comentario del sujeto fuera el mejor chiste del mundo, Dean sonrió por inercia, aceptando las llaves de buena gana, aunque no tanto como las palabras del tipo y mucho menos por los imbéciles que tenia al lado. Sintió un tic nervioso activarse cuando este dijo la palabra "gatita" para referirse a él, Dean Winchester, Cazador de renombre y muy capaz de partirle la madre.

-¡Dean-...na! -escucho decir a la voz de Sam. Cuando miró a su hermano este sonreía nervioso, tal vez por casi joderla al llamarlo "Dean", quería quejarse y decir que ese era su nombre, pero eso seria iniciar otra pelea con el mastodonte que tenia por hermanito -Lo cual era mas notorio con el ahora tamaño de la mayor -

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto justo cuando llego a su lado, mirando al sujeto de frente, el cual parecía decepcionado de que _Deanna_ no estuviera sola.

-Tu novia casi pierde las llaves del auto- respondió el motero, ahora un poco más divertido.

\- No deberías dejar cosas tan importantes como esas en manos de una mujer, ya sabes como son... - dijo uno de los tipos que tenia mas cara de pervertido, el cual no disimulaba en lo mas mínimo como veía el trasero de la rubia, Sam sintió a Dean apretar los puños y tensar sus músculos. Y lo hizo sudar frío.

-Ah, Deanna es mi hermana... Y no se preocupe. Ella es muy responsable, tal vez solo paso esta vez... Además, es su auto - dijo para aligerar la carga.

-¡Ja! Peor aún - le respondió el sujeto ahora con mas confianza- Tome consejo y créame. A mi criterio ninguna mujer debería manejar, y menos un auto como ese - se río- Yo que usted se lo quitaría... Sin ofender, obviamente -

Pero Dean nunca espero que el sujeto tuviera la osadía de hacer lo que hizo, saco su mano y le dio una sonora nalgada a su respingado trasero.

Dean sólo pudo dejar que su visión se tornara roja al ver a la cara al tipo, algo que siempre había odiado en la vida eran que dudaran de sus habilidades al volante y para rematar el maldito había atrevido a nalguearlo ¿Acaso pensaba que se encontraban en pleno siglo XVIII? Si era así, él se encargaría de traerlo de vuelta a la actualidad.

Así que ni corto ni perezoso, Dean saco su brazo y le lanzo uno de los mejores derechazos que hubieran visto en ese condado, pero con tan mala suerte que este fue a para al rostro de Sammy que se había interpuesto, ya que él sabía como reaccionaria Dean ante la acción del tipejo.

\- ¡OH MIERDA, SAMMY! -

Sam solo pudo llevar sus manos a su cara y hacer un esfuerzo titánico por no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo. Dean en verdad se sintió mal por lo que había hecho y el único culpable de esa reacción, era el imbécil que se reía a carcajadas por lo que acababa de suceder.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, le mando otro puñetazo olímpico, que esta vez si llego donde debía, casi le rompe la nariz al tipo, con lo que le dejo en claro que no se iba a dejar mangonear, mientras hizo bailar sus llaves en sus dedos que finalizaron en su dedo corazón al aire.

\- ¿Esta perra quien se creé? ¡VUELVE AQUÍ ZORRA! -

Dijo el imbécil calvo, que acompañado por los otros dos tipejos, intento agarrar del cabello a una desprevenida Dean que revisaba el ojo de Sam, pero el menor reacciono y le terminó de romper la nariz al imbécil, mientras Dean le cubría la espalda y le daba una paliza al que tenia mas cara de enfermo sexual que además intento tocarla.

El otro que tenia intenciones de meterse en la pelea, al ver como el mas grande caía en el pavimento llorando como un bebé por su nariz rota gracias al mastodonte de Sam y a su otro amigo en las mismas condiciones, pero lamentándose por unas costillas rotas y sus bolas hechas añicos, hizo lo mas sensato... Salir corriendo.

\- Espero que con esto aprendas un par de cosas -

Siseo peligrosamente la rubia, con una mirada peligrosa y sonrisa amenazante.

\- Primero, no tocar a una chica sin su consentimiento -

Se acerco lentamente al calvo chillón, aun sosteniendo su nariz de la que brotaba sangre, intentaba alejarse, cual bebé asustado.

\- Segundo, nunca subestimar lo que una chica puede hacer al volante -

Se puso frente a él, que había logrado arrodillarse en el pavimento, intentando aclarar su visión tras los lagrimosos ojos asustadizos.

\- Tercero y ultimo... Que esa chica, te puede patear las pelotas hasta rompértelas -

El calvo no entendió esto hasta que vio, casi en cámara lenta, como Dean levantaba su pierna y le soltaba una patada digna de un gol a mitad de cancha en la Champions Leage en la entrepierna, se escucharon huevos quebrados.

Sam jamás sacaría ese sonido de su cabeza, hasta sintió un poco de lástima por el sujeto... Solo un poco. Dean ciertamente era mas terrorífico como chica.

El hijo de puta cayo desmayado, junto al otro sujeto que lloraba también por sus testículos, Dean se volteo para evaluar el ojo de su hermano, al que definitivamente le regalaría un buen plato de comida de conejo cuando tuviera la oportunidad; Pero no imaginaron lo que estaba sucediendo a sus espaldas.

Mas de la mitad de las personas que se encontraban en el bar estaban afuera, hasta la sexy mesera que Dean se había pasado acosando con la mirada.

Se encontraban allí, apreciando el espectáculo de como le daban la paliza de su vida a Stanley y sus matones -Como al parecer se llamaba el Calvo imbécil, información brindada por algunos borrachos que hablaban demasiado fuerte-

\- ¡Waou! Definitivamente me alegraron la noche... -

Dijo la chica secándose las manos en su delantal mientras apreciaba la lamentable escena y sacaba fotografías con su celular.

\- Si quieren pueden pasar, por un poco de hielo para el ojo del grandote -

Miro el ojo Sam, el cual ya estaba tomando una tonalidad purpura

\- Y un par de cervezas gratis, se las han ganado con creces -

Se mofo la chica mientras tomaba fotografías con su celular a los heridos.

\- No tienen idea de cuantas veces quise darle una paliza, ese imbécil y sus dos amigotes estaban molestándome desde hace una semana con sus asquerosidades y mi jefe no quería echarlos "Porque son sus mejores clientes" pero con esa patada que le diste a Stanley en el paquete y como sonaron sus pelotas, lo tengo todo grabado... ¡Ya tengo nuevo ringtone para mis mensajes! Por cierto soy Cindy -

Dijo la mesera sexy, tendiéndole la mano a los Winchester y de paso escaneando con la mirada a Dean y al parecer le gusto lo que vio, por la sonrisa hambrienta que le brindo.

-Ahora cobraba sentido el porque fue rechazado de forma tan tajante la primera vez- "él" solo volteo a ver a Sammy con un gesto presuntuoso y el menor supo que esa noche tendría que dormir en el Impala... Otra vez.

Después de dos días de viaje y Sam aun aplicándole la ley del hielo a Dean, al fin llegaron al búnker, hogar, dulce hogar.

Sam seguía algo molesto con su hermano respecto a su ojo morado, dejado en el olvido para irse tras Cindy y al fin saciar su deseo sexual por la camarera, lo cual teniendo en cuenta su situación actual, se podría decir que era su primer encuentro homosexual y Dean no se disgusto en lo mas mínimo.

Según la rubia

\- Fue altamente educativo y prácticamente había perdido la virginidad... Por tercera vez -

-Si, ninguno de los Winchester olvida el asunto de la restauración de la virtud de parte de Vesta, mucho menos Dean a Suzzy Lee y sus "clases de español"-

Sam prefería no pensar mucho en ello y mejor seguía ayudando a su hermano, que por muy contento que lo haya dejado Cindy, aún quería a su pene de vuelta y con mas ganas después de lo que sucedería.

Sammy se la había pasado toda la tarde junto a Dean investigando en cuanto rincón olvidado del búnker, todo iba "bien", teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de libros y archivos en los que se la habían pasado hurgando toda la mañana, entre el polvo y aun no encontraban una pista sobre la situación de Dean, quien digamos estaba algo irritable.

Desde que despertó, se encontraba un poco pálida y ojerosa, además de andar metida en un saco con capucha, junto con un pequeño short rojo que ahora hacia parte de si pijama, dejando de lado a su amada bata gris, iba y venia a la cocina, primero con café, luego con una caja de donas extra grande que habían que habían comprado para dos días, pero se adueño de ellas y en una sentada la rubia se las devoro todas, sin dejarle siquiera el olor al pobre Alce. Siguió así toda la mañana, hasta que llego el punto en que estallo.

\- Sam, podrías no respirar tan fuerte, no me dejas concentrar - soltó enojada la rubia mientras dejaba el libro de hechizos que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa, Sam despego la vista del archivo que se encontraba leyendo para ver a su hermano con una ceja levantada.

\- Dude, estoy respirando normalmente -

\- ¡Pues no lo hagas mas! ¡ES IRRITANTE! - Gritó exasperada la Winchester, Sam se sintió definitivamente intimidado... Y por un momento cruzo una idea o mas bien una conclusión que sonaba un poco machista, si se ponía en contexto, pero era necesaria hacer una pregunta.

\- Dean ¿Estas en tus días? -

En otro momento el comentario hubiera sonado como una broma inocente y tonta, pero la mayor se puso roja hasta la raíz del cabello ante el comentario de su hermano.

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO, SAMANTHA! NO SOY NINGUNA CHI...- Dean calló abruptamente, siendo Sam testigo de como se ponía terriblemente pálida y llevaba sus manos a su vientre.

\- ¡Ah! -

La rubia se sentó de nuevo en su silla, aun con las manos en su ingle, para luego volver a ponerse de pie, pero de nuevo se volvió a sentar, su rostro empezó a mostrar un gesto que se iba volviendo cada vez mas doloroso.

\- ¡Puta madre! ¡AH SAM! ¡ME ESTOY DESGARRANDO POR DENTRO! -

El menor corrió a auxiliar a su hermana ante su grito, pero Dean no dejo que la tocara y se fue por sus propio medios al baño, mientras Sam no sabia a donde meterse, porque intentaba llamar a radio ángel y Cass no aparecía por ningún lado.

Solo pasaron un par de segundos cuando Dean volvió a abrir la puerta del baño terriblemente blanco, como una hoja de papel y sus labios casi transparentes.

\- Dean ¿Que sucede? -

\- ¡SAM, ME ESTOY DESANGRANDO! -

Decir que el pánico se apodero de la Winchi-cueva fue poco, Dean gritaba por alguna cosa que le ayudara a detener el sangrado, Sam se dejo contagiar de aquello, tanto así que había sacado todas las toallas de la gaveta donde se guardaban regularmente, las gasas y algodones del botiquín de primeros auxilios no se le hicieron suficientes. Pero justo cuando se encontraba en el pasillo, se dio cuenta de algo, sintiéndose sinceramente, muy pendejo.

Dejo las toallas otra vez en su sitio y volvió lo mas tranquilo que pudo, toco la puerta del baño donde se escuchaba solo silencio.

\- Dean... ¿Te encuentras bien? -

\- Si, creo que si... Ya el dolor... Disminuyo un poco...-

\- Tal parece que... Lo que tienes no es tan... ¿Urgente? - La tensión se sentía en el aire, la mayor abrió la puerta, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con los ojos acuosos.

\- Sam... Tengo... Tengo la regla -

El tema de la regla para los Winchester no era desconocido, total habían convivido bajo el mismo techo con mujeres, lo suficiente para saber a lo que se enfrentaban; Pero una cosa era saber de que se trataba y otra muy diferente era vivirlo en carne propia.

\- Necesitas... ¿Tampones?... Dean, espera aquí, toma una ducha y relájate un poco ¿Esta bien? Iré a buscar lo que necesitas - Dijo Sam, Dean simplemente respondió con un simple si algo lastimero.

Así pues el menor de los Winchester salió como alma que lleva el diablo al primer autoservicio que encontró.

Y allí frente al gran escaparate de productos para la higiene femenina se encontraba Samuel William Winchester, en la encrucijada mas grande de su vida ¿Que le serviría a Dean? Habían tantos productos, desde tampones de todos los tamaños y colores, ni que decir de las toallas intimas, con alas, sin alas, rapigel, natural, algodón, plus, ultrainvisibles, de noche, de día y casi entra en pánico.

Así que decidió llevar todos los que podía, era lo mas sensato, Dean debía encontrar cual sería el mas cómodo para él, volvió tan rápido como pudo con los productos, medicamentos para el dolor y té de manzanilla y chocolate, mucho chocolate que le había recomendado una adorable abuelita que lo vio correr por toda la tienda y dedujo a lo que estaba enfrentando el alce.

Dean estuvo mucho tiempo dentro del baño, pero al final salio de allí, pálida, un poco ojerosa y con cara de pocos amigos.

Sam pensó que con aquello se había solucionado un poco el problema, pero Dean se encontraba al borde del colapso, tenía cólicos, no pequeños y esporádicos, sino unos lo suficientemente fuertes como para querer asesinar a cualquiera que osara preguntarle si se encontraba bien y los medicamentos ayudaban mas bien poco.

Así que tuvieron que detener la búsqueda de cual fue el causante del cambio de sexo de Dean Winchester para pasar a investigar sobre la menstruación, mas exactamente los cólicos.

\- Para empezar, a "disminuir" el problema debes entender tu anatomía y la razón de lo que le pasa a tu cuerpo, Dean -

Respondió Sam mientras el buen internet le brindaba alguna respuesta. Dean estaba asustado y muy irritado, se sintió otra vez como un adolescente... Una muy irritada y enojada adolescente.

\- Los cólicos que sufres son provocados por las contracciones que genera tu útero para expulsar el endometrio durante el periodo -

\- ¿El endo-qué? -

\- Pues una capa que cubre el útero y que va proliferando durante el mes. Cuando llega la menstruación, se degenera una parte y es expulsada por el cuello del útero hasta el exterior junto con la hemorragia. Sí, eso es tu regla... Dude, esto es demasiado, incluso para nosotros, jamas de los jamases me imagine dándole la charla de ser mujer a mi hermano -

\- ¡Cállate, tu no tienes que enfrentarte a este dolor del maldito infierno! - refunfuñó la mayor, Sammy solo rodó sus ojos y siguió leyendo.

\- Por otro lado, antes y durante la regla, el organismo produce unas sustancias llamadas prostaglandinas -

\- No se porque esa palabra me recuerda al Tetris - soltó sin mas Dean.

\- Dude, deja de interrumpir, son las encargadas de desencadenar las contracciones en el útero. Si tu cuerpo fabrica más prostaglandinas, tendrás más dolor durante el periodo y por lo visto el tuyo es un sobreproductor -

\- ¿Y cuanto duraría mas o menos esto, Sammy? -

\- De tres a cuatro días -

\- ...-

\- ¿Dean estas bien? -

\- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! -

* * *

 **Y así después de casi dos años Dean vuelve a hacer de las suyas por aquí, lo se quieren asesinarme por los retrasos, pero créanme esta vez no fue culpa mía, la chica con la que escribo este fic perdió contacto conmigo y pues tuve que apañarmelas sola con esta historia, solo espero que sea de su agrado y pido sinceras disculpas por la tardanza.**

 **¿Para el siguiente capitulo que piensan que Dean tenga que enfrentar ahora que es toda una señorita? Por favor dejen sus comentarios y una estrellita :3**

 **¡Nos leemos luego, bitches!**


End file.
